


Home is (A someone to hold into)

by Photonphoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - End of Season 3A, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Ennis, Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Submissive Ennis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photonphoenix/pseuds/Photonphoenix
Summary: Summary: When the Alpha’s Pack are finished by the Hale’s Pack, Ennis though he’s dead. But the Alpha Hale was sparing him, and even giving him something he desires for a long time.Excerpt :"You and I are not so difference, Ennis. I know you. And i know what you need more."





	Home is (A someone to hold into)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a second fic that i started, after the lack of new fic of bottom derek and bottom ennis, i thought, why i didn't write about it? So i made this first chapter, and let' s see how it will end.
> 
> Note that in this fic, Ennis survive after Deucalion kills him, and Derek didn't leave Beacon Hills. Also many unbeta-ed and grammar mistakes, since English is not my forte.

The loft was in near the end of the town. It was also near the preserve, and the place itself is excluded from the people. What a better place to hide the werewolves in Beacon Hills, Ennis suppose, but it doesn’t explain why he’s still in Beacon Hills, and why he’s standing in the parking of the loft.

After all the disaster of the destruction of The Alpha Pack, and the death of Darrach, it was a wonder Ennis still alive. He’s was about to die by the hand of Deucalion, but somehow, the druid of Hale’s Pack was helping him alive. _It was Derek’s decision to finish yours, _ the druid said after helping and locking him in near motel from escape. _I merely support his decision, even thought it was absurd. _

_Absurd, yeah right. _He thinks, looking at himself. He still didn’t believe it at all, that after the battle, he’s suddenly released from his ‘prison’ and forgiven. The druid merely shrug a head when he roars the questions at him. Even now, after he released from the druid’s lock, he still stay in Beacon Hills, even though it was not his home.

Home... he thought of the word with bitter taste. After biting some teenagers back then in Beacon Hills, and killing his pack to join Deucalion’s, he’s craved a place for him to stay, to belong. He’s knew that he’s desire to submit to someone, to please someone, even’s he an Alpha He didn’t want the power after all, what he’s need now a strong, steady hand to keep him in track, to help him survive, to live in a place safe with the person. It was the weakness that Kali and Deucalion saw in him, that made them to using his body’s and powers to their own agenda. Now after they both gone, Ennis is... lose, for lack of better word. He’s not sure of himself now, not sure to make some decision, and he’s not know where to go. That’s why he’s still in Beacon Hills, unsure of himself, and just... wait.

And after the wait, someone was making a decision for him... or ending him.

_I see that you still stay in Beacon Hills. Come to the loft. I will show you something._

_ P.S. : This is the Alpha you’re looking for._

After read the message, Ennis was feeling something. A fear? A resentful? An anger? He doesnt know, but after reread the message again, he’s realized something....

_P.S. : This is the Alpha you’re looking for._

Yes. It was what he’s looking for. An alpha. A leader. A strong role model. A person to keep him. _Home. _

He know that he should ignore the message. He should pack his things (just a shirt and a tootbrush) , find a rental car and drive away from this cursed place. He should run away from the Alpha who killed his friends. He should know that the Hale pack’s”showing” is his death. After all, like the druid said before, its his decision to kill him. He should.... he should.....

He shouldn’t wear a tight green shirt and leather jeans. He shouldn’t rent a car to drive. He shouldn’t drive to the loft, his enemy’s place. He shouldn’t message that he’s arrived. But he did all of it. And now, he’s waiting.

It appears the Hale Alpha knows he’s coming, because after a minute his phone is suddenly ring.

Ennis gulped. He didn’t know why, but he’s a feeling that if he answered it, somethings will change. He consider to ignore the call.

Instead, he picks it.

“Hello?”

“You should know to never, ever, make an alpha wait, right?”

Ennis flinch. _Yes, i should_, he thinks, but he replies, “Cut the bullshit, Hale. What do you want?”

“Hmm, so you still have some fire in you. I like it. What do i want? Well, how about you come here and find yourself.”

The call end. He looks at the phone, then look at the loft. Somehow, without a doubt, Hale is using him, like what Kali and Deucalion did. And now he had someone to hold him.

After a agonizing pause, he get out from his car and enter the loft.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let's hope i will upload the second (and final?) chapter in this weekend.


End file.
